Samuroid (Arrowverse)
The Samuroid '''mostly referred to as the '''Samurai, is an antagonist in the fourth season of The Flash. It is an evil mechanical samurai that desires to force the Flash out of hiding and defeat him in battle at any cost. History The Flash Reborn The Samurai first appears causing destruction in Central City. Kid Flash, Cisco, Joe and the rest of the CCPD confront the Samurai, who demands to have the Flash confront him. Due to Barry Allen being imprisoned in the Speed Force, Team Flash is unable to meet his demands and attempt to confront the Samurai themselves, Cisco asking how he expects to fight them using only a sword. In response to Cisco's comment, the Samurai stabs his sword into the ground and creates a gigantic shockwave that takes out Team Flash and flips several cars. The Samurai tells Team Flash and the entire city that, if they don't hand over the Flash in twenty four hours, he will destroy the entire city before rocketing off. Because of the Samurai's demands, Cisco and the rest of Team Flash attempt to bring Barry out of the Speed Force, and although this is successful, Barry had been mentally damaged from his time there. Later, the Samurai resurfaces several hours before his deadline, and with Barry unable to fight him, Kid Flash disguises himself as the Flash and confronts him in his place. The Samurai then fights with Kid Flash and realizes that he isn't the real Flash before defeating him, stabbing his sword through his tenon. The Samurai yet again demands the real Flash before flying off yet again. At the end of his deadline, the Samurai arrives in Central City Square and is confronted by Joe and the CCPD, who tell him that Flash isn't coming. Before the battle can start, Iris steps in and tells the Samurai that, if he takes her instead, Flash will come for her. Taking her word, Samurai grabs Iris and flies off with her. After being alerted to Iris' capture, Barry manages to snap out of his mental delusions and runs after the Samurai, faster than he ever had before. The Samurai leads Flash into a series of wind turbines and uses his sword to bring the turbines down on him, however, he dodges all of the falling turbines and uses one of them to run up and grab Iris, tearing the Samurai's wings off in the process. After getting to the ground, Barry tears the Samurai's mask off, only to find that he is actually a robot. Barry takes the rest of the Samurai's parts back to S.T.A.R. Labs, where Cisco wonders who built the Samurai to destroy them, also coining the name 'Samuriod' in the process. Afterwards, in DeVoe's sanctuary, Marlize DeVoe, while finishing making another Samuroid, tells Clifford DeVoe that the machine has served it's purpose. Luck Be a Lady Towards the end of the episode, when The Mechanic tells DeVoe that Team Flash is smarter than he gave them credit for, he states that he is still smarter than they are, revealing that he had been spying on them through a hidden camera inside of the Samuroid's head. Trivia * Cisco calls the Samuroid "Samurai Jackass". This is likely a reference to the titular character from Samurai Jack. Navigation Category:Samurai Category:Flash Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Creation Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Pawns Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Genderless Category:Liars Category:Minion Category:One-Shot Category:One-Man Army Category:Deceased Category:Obsessed Category:DC Villains